Onverwachte Ontdekkingen
by Avana65
Summary: "Het schouderlange, blonde haar – dat hen in deze beroerde situatie had gebracht – hing nu in vochtige strengen langs zijn gezicht." Gevangen in een grot zonder goed werkende toverstok, moeten ze hun mening over elkaar herzien. Draco/Hermelien Post DH!


**Titel:** Onverwachte Ontdekkingen**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Rating:** T**  
Personages:** Hermelien Griffel, Draco Malfidus**  
Disclaimer:** Nope, ze zijn niet van mij. Anders had ik ze echt niet opgezadeld met die vreselijke epiloog ;)**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:** _Het schouderlange, blonde haar – dat hen in deze beroerde situatie had gebracht – hing nu in vochtige strengen langs zijn gezicht._ Gevangen in een grot zonder goed werkende toverstok, moeten Hermelien en Draco hun mening over elkaar herzien.**  
A/N:** Geschreven voor de zomeruitdaging op Dreuzels. Prompts: grot, regen en nagellak.****

Onverwachte ontdekkingen

'Niet te geloven dat ik Hagrid op zijn woord vertrouwde,' bracht Hermelien tussen opeengeklemde lippen uit. 'Er zijn geen reuzen meer, zei hij! Alle reuzen zijn in noordelijke richting getrokken, zei hij.' Ze liep geagiteerd op en neer over de ongelijke bodem.  
'Wolkenveldt ging ook af op Hagrids verhaal. Bovendien verklaarde Olympe Mallemour hetzelfde. Dit was het ideale moment en de ideale plek om onderzoek te doen naar de leefgewoonten van de giganten.' Draco klonk redelijk en als Hermelien ergens niet tegen kon, was het wel Draco Malfidus die zich billijk gedroeg.  
Hoewel ze inmiddels twintig jaar was en een gerespecteerde functie bij het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens had, was Draco Malfidus nog steeds in staat om het bloed van onder haar nagels te halen. Juíst omdat er niets aan te merken was op zijn gedrag. De eerste jaren na de oorlog had men hem argwanend bekeken, terwijl hij zijn taakstraf binnen het Ministerie vervulde. Langzamerhand ontdooiden de mensen ten opzichte van de voormalig Dooddoener. Zelfs Ron en Harry gedroegen zich tegenwoordig beleefd als ze Draco tegenkwamen in de gangen of de kantine van het Ministerie. Zij had haar argwaan nog niet laten varen, oh nee! Ze werd niet voor niets de slimste heks van haar generatie genoemd. Tenslotte had Lucius zich ook met zijn charme het Ministerie ingepraat. Niet dat ze vond dat Draco charmant was natuurlijk. Ze wierp een woedende blik op de man die haar kalm met die irritant opgetrokken wenkbrauw stond aan te kijken. Hij was de clip kwijt geraakt die zijn schouderlange, blonde haar bijeenhield, en datzelfde haar – dat hen in deze beroerde situatie had gebracht – hing nu in vochtige strengen langs zijn gezicht.  
Automatisch bracht ze een hand naar haar eigen hoofd en merkte tot haar afschuw dat de regenbui de werking van de Sluikwaters Haargel te niet had gedaan. Het haar dat ze de laatste jaren glad en strak naar achteren had gedragen, begon wild rond haar hoofd te krullen. Inwendig zei ze een lelijk woord, terwijl ze verder ijsbeerde. Dit was allemaal Draco's schuld! Haar haren, hun verblijf in deze grot en vooral de reden dat ze vastzaten. Ze wierp een blik op de reusachtige arm, die rondtastte bij de nauwe ingang van de grot.  
Eigenlijk zou ze kwaad moeten zijn op Hagrid, maar Hagrid was hier niet en hij was ook niet degene geweest die hen met dit onverwacht gezelschap had opgezadeld. Abrupt draaide ze zich om en zei vinnig: 'Als jij niet zo gekrijst had dat je haar nat zou worden, zouden we nu niet vastzitten met een reusachtige bewaker.'  
'Een Malfidus krijst niet. Ik was alleen bezorgd dat het luizennest dat zich bovenop jouw hoofd genesteld heeft, wakker zou worden. Waarom ben je er trouwens zo zeker van dat het geen reuzin is, juffrouw Betweter?' Hij klonk nog steeds ergerlijk kalm, ook al had hij zijn wenkbrauwen gefronst.  
Hermelien volgde zijn blik naar de ingang van de grot. De reus – nog voor geen honderd Galjoenen gaf ze toe dat ze ook geen idee had van het geslacht – had zijn arm teruggetrokken. In plaats daarvan was zijn gezicht verschenen.  
'Aangezien het duidelijk is, dat hij gelokt werd door jouw meisjesachtige gegil,' beantwoordde Hermelien de laatste vraag zelfvoldaan.  
Teleurgesteld stelde ze vast dat Draco niet reageerde op haar opmerking; hij staarde met wijd open ogen naar de reus die nu leek te spelen met wat stukjes hout. Hij bracht een paar stokjes naar zijn gezicht om ze nieuwsgierig te bestuderen. Hermelien slaakte een kreet van afschuw bij het zien van het geliefde wijnstokhout dat het hartenbloed van een draak als kern bevatte.  
Automatisch tastte ze naar haar zakken alsof haar ogen haar zouden bedriegen. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze Draco hetzelfde doen. De uitdrukking op zijn gezicht was half opgelucht, half triomfantelijk. Ze keek hem nijdig aan; natuurlijk moest zij weer die pech hebben. Waarschijnlijk doordat hij als een gillende keukenmeid was weggerend, terwijl zij nog geprobeerd had de reus tegen te houden.  
'Niet te geloven! Je brengt echt ongeluk, hé Malfidus?'  
Een ondefinieerbare uitdrukking gleed over Draco's gezicht voor hij langs haar heen keek en uitriep: 'Getver, dat is onsmakelijk!'  
Met een ruk draaide ze zich om en zag dat de reus met haar toverstok tussen zijn zwarte, afgebrokkelde tanden zat te peuteren. _Oh Merlijn, straks breekt mijn stok nog. _Ze had zelf tenslotte elke dag minstens twee tandenstokers nodig, omdat die dingen het altijd begaven.  
'Jouw ouders werken toch aan gebitten van andere mensen, Griffel? Is jouw toverstok dusdanig betoverd dat hij automatisch slechte tanden en kiezen aanvalt?' klonk het lijzig achter haar. Ze wierp opnieuw een woedende blik over haar schouder, maar door de bezorgdheid om haar stok lag haar hart er niet echt in. Ze zuchtte en liet zich moedeloos op de grond zakken.

'Kom op, Griffel, dit is niet het moment om bij de pakken neer te zitten.' Draco probeerde opgewekt te klinken, maar slaagde daar niet in. Hij haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn en bekeek hem mismoedig. Hoewel Potter wonder boven wonder zijn toverstok terug had willen geven, had het Ministerie in haar onmetelijke wijsheid besloten dat de stok, die de grootste duistere tovenaar verslagen had, een ereplaats moest krijgen in het Ministerie. De toverstok van zijn oudtante was duidelijk net zo weinig op hem gesteld als de oude dame zelf was geweest en hij had nog steeds de moed niet op kunnen brengen om naar Olivander te gaan voor een nieuwe.  
Tot nu toe was hij er altijd in geslaagd om het disfunctioneren te verbergen aangezien zijn functie bij het Ministerie weinig spreuken en bezweringen vereiste. Hij vreesde dat aan zijn geluk nu een eind zou komen, in de gestalte van een oplettende Hermelien Griffel.  
'We moeten zorgen dat we droog en warm worden. We willen vast allebei een bezoek aan het St. Holisto voorkomen,' vervolgde hij.  
'Nou, leef je uit, Malfidus,' reageerde ze bits, 'tenslotte ben jij degene die nu je toverkunsten kan laten zien.'  
Draco trok een wenkbrauw op bij die woorden en zei op veelbetekenende toon: 'Ah, mag ik nu de tovenaar op de witte draak zijn? Nog geen vervanging gevonden voor Wemel?' Hij wist dat het een stoot onder de gordel was, maar hij hoopte haar genoeg af te leiden om een verwarmingsspreuk te proberen.  
Tevergeefs! De spreuk dan, de afleiding werkte prima.  
'Laag, Malfidus, zelfs voor jou!' Hermeliens ogen fonkelden en haar wangen hadden rode vlekken. Ondanks haar gene keek ze hem met opgeheven kin aan.  
'Sorry, Griffel, je hebt gelijk.'  
Dankzij de Ochtendprofeet waren er weinig mensen die niet op de hoogte waren van de breuk tussen Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. De foto waarop Hermelien zoenend met Theo Noot te zien was, had waarschijnlijk niet geholpen.  
Ze keek even verward bij het horen van zijn verontschuldiging tot er een rilling door haar lichaam trok.  
'Vandaag nog als het kan, Malfidus! Of is het je plan om me bij die reus in te ruilen voor je vrijheid, als ik straks ziek en verzwakt ben?' Ze kwam moeizaam overeind, gehinderd door de natte kleding, en keek hem ongeduldig aan. 'Hoe moeilijk is het om onze kleding droog te toveren?'_  
Verdraaid!_ Ongemakkelijk wendde hij zijn blik af naar de reuzin die niet langer afgeleid werd door de stokken, en hen door halfgeopende ogen gadesloeg.  
'Vrij simpel, als je je eigen toverstok hebt,' antwoordde hij binnensmonds.  
Hermelien fronste haar wenkbrauwen en vroeg: 'Wat zei je?'  
'Ik zei dat het niet moeilijk is, als je niet hoeft te toveren met de toverstaf van je oudtante die altijd een hekel aan je had!' Hij keek haar fel aan. Ze moest het niet wagen om de draak met hem te steken.  
Hermelien knikte echter langzaam en keek alsof ze een opgave voor Voorspellend Rekenen had opgelost. 'Natuurlijk! Je stok ligt in het Ministerie. Waarom ben je niet om een nieuwe gegaan naar –' Abrupt slikte ze de naam van de stokkenmaker in en keek een andere kant op. Toen rechtte ze haar schouders. 'Oké, we zitten gevangen in een grot die bewaakt wordt door een reus, met alleen één slecht werkende toverstok in ons bezit,' somde ze kordaat op.  
'Goh, je hoeft het niet mooier voor te doen dan het is, Griffel!'  
Hermelien negeerde hem simpelweg en vroeg: 'Welke spreuken kun je, waar we nu iets aan hebben?'  
'Als we hout en ander afval verzamelen, kan ik een vuurtje maken,' antwoordde Draco, nu ook serieus. Hij was dankbaar dat ze geen spottende opmerkingen gemaakt had over het feit dat hij nog slechts een halve tovenaar meer was.  
Hermelien knikte. 'Als jij daarvoor zorgt, zal ik kijken of er nog wat bruikbaars in onze tassen zit aan voedsel. Een geluk dat we ze al vergroot hadden voor het begon te regenen.'

**o~0~O~0~o**

Het geknetter van het vuurtje werkte ontspannend, ondanks de bizarre situatie, ontdekte Hermelien. De vlammen wierpen spookachtige schaduwen op de wanden van de donkere grot. Ook buiten was het al donker geworden. De reus lag nu plat voor de grot, zijn hoofd op zijn armen. Hij bekeek hen nog steeds van tussen zijn oogleden.  
Zelf zaten ze naast het vuur met de ruggen naar elkaar toe. Hun schoenen, sokken en bovenkleding lagen rond het vuur te drogen en ze hoopte vurig dat Draco zich aan hun afspraak zou houden om niet over zijn schouder te gluren. Al was dat waarschijnlijk teveel gevraagd van een voormalig Zwadderaar. Met de armen voor haar bovenlichaam gevouwen, peinsde ze over hun situatie. Uiteindelijk zou de reus er wel genoeg van krijgen, dacht ze optimistisch. Hopelijk voordat ze door hun bescheiden voorraadje versnaperingen waren. Dank Merlijn dat Draco wel in staat was om Augimenti uit te voeren. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen bij de gedachte aan Draco's toverstok. Dat was niet juist! Misschien kon ze Olivander een bezoek brengen? Nu was de vraag of ze samen zouden kunnen Verdwijnselen met die stok. Het leek haar namelijk niet raadzaam om al te lang rond te blijven zwerven als zij haar toverstok niet in goede staat terugvond. Er kwam plotseling een idee op.  
'Malfidus, kun jij een boodschap versturen via je Patronus?'  
Ze hadden al vastgesteld dat zijzelf nog minder met Draco's staf kon uitrichten dan hij. Vochtige strengen haar streken langs haar schouders toen Draco zijn hoofd schudde. 'Ik heb nooit geleerd een Patronus op te roepen.'  
Hermelien zweeg en vroeg zich af waarom een Puurbloedstreber als Malfidus dat niet van huis uit geleerd had. Tot ze zich realiseerde dat het waarschijnlijk niet een spreuk was die in veel Dooddoenersgezinnen onderwezen zou worden.  
'Misschien kunnen we je stok straks pakken als die reuzin in slaap valt,' verbrak Draco de stilte. 'Al zit hij dan waarschijnlijk wel onder het speeksel.' De walging in zijn stem was duidelijk hoorbaar.  
Hermelien glimlachte. 'Dat is altijd beter dan trollensnot, Malfidus.'  
'Wat?' riep hij verbaasd.  
Hermelien vertelde hem over het avontuur met de trol in de meisjes-wc.  
'Als eerstejaars?' riep Draco uit. 'Zalazar, jullie waren er al vroeg bij met die Griffoendorische heldendaden, hé?' Zijn stem klonk echter plagend. Hermelien had hem al een lichte por met haar elleboog gegeven, voor ze zich hun halfontklede staat herinnerde.  
Draco schoof wat heen en weer over de ongelijke grond om een makkelijkere houding te vinden. Een Malfidus was natuurlijk niet gewend aan kamperen, dacht ze schamper, maar de schouders die langs haar rug streken, deden vreemde dingen met haar ingewanden.  
'Zit eens stil, Malfidus!' Haar stem klonk eerder hees dan vinnig en ze vroeg zich af of ze al ziek begon te worden, wat gelijk die ingewanden zou verklaren.  
Malfidus grinnikte. 'Weet je zeker dat er geen luizen in die bos haar zitten, Griffel?'  
Ze snoof laatdunkend en verwaardigde zich niet een antwoord te geven.  
'Nou vooruit, ik zal je op je woord vertrouwen.' Met die woorden schoof hij nog dichterbij tot hun ruggen elkaar raakten.  
'Malfidus!' riep Hermelien geschokt.  
'Ontspan je, Griffel. De nacht duurt te lang om zo verkrampt te blijven zitten. Laten we om beurten wat proberen te slapen, terwijl de ander op de reuzin let. Ik waak wel als eerste,' bood hij galant aan. Hij schoof nog wat heen en weer en wachtte tot ze eindelijk terugleunde. Ze waren inmiddels opgedroogd en zijn rug voelde warm en stevig. Gespierd, dacht Hermelien, terwijl de vlammen haar uitsloegen.  
Het duurde lang voor ze uiteindelijk wegdommelde.

**o~0~O~0~o**

Langzaam ontwaakte Draco. Hij voelde zich erg behaaglijk ook al leek het alsof de huis-elfen zijn matras met stenen hadden gevuld. Zijn voeten waren ongebruikelijk warm. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze verstrengeld waren met die van … Hermelien? Hij verstijfde. Ineens klaarwakker, was hij zich plotseling gewaar van een heleboel indrukken. De talmende warmte van het haast gedoofde vuur, die zijn voetzolen streelde. Het ongetemde haar langs de onderkant van zijn kin. De vage geur van meloen waar zijn gezicht begraven was in haar haren. Haar adem, die in kleine, regelmatige pufjes van tussen halfgeopende lippen ontstapte, streek over zijn sleutelbeen, De arm waarop haar hoofd rustte, tintelde en hij wist dat het niet lang zou duren voor hij gevoelloos werd. Hij had geen idee hoelang ze al zo lagen en zelfs niet wie er het laatst had moeten waken. Aan het schemerige licht in de grot te zien, was er een nieuwe dag aangebroken. Voorzichtig richtte hij zich een paar centimeter op en ontdekte dat zij niet de enigen waren die in slaap waren gevallen. Hoe had hij het snurkende geluid kunnen missen?  
De reden daarvoor bewoog nu in zijn armen. Draco hield zijn adem in, maar Hermelien sliep rustig verder. Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij haar niet gewoon wakker maakte, of in ieder geval van onder de arm vandaan kroop die ze over zijn middel had gelegd. Haar handpalm streek over zijn rug en hij spande automatisch zijn spieren.  
De waarheid was dat Draco het, tot zijn verbazing, niet vervelend vond om Hermelien Griffel in zijn armen te vinden. Een ontdekking die zijn wereld op zijn grondvesten deed schudden. De vorige avond had ze hem ook al verrast met haar anekdotes van hun schooljaren en haar begrip over zijn falende toverstok. Het plotselinge besef deed hem een onverhoedse beweging maken.  
Hij voelde hoe ze wakker werd. Ze strekte haar benen die verstrengeld waren met de zijne en haar hand bewoog naar boven tot het zijn haren raakte. Haar hoofd schoot omhoog en haar grote, bruine ogen staarde hem aan. In de hoek van haar halfopen mond zat een druppeltje speeksel. Zijn glimlach kwam automatisch en haar ogen werden zo mogelijk nog groter, terwijl ze haar mond opendeed. Als ze maar niet ging gillen met die slapende reuzin op hoorafstand!  
Zonder nadenken reageerde hij en snoerde haar de mond. Letterlijk. Hij slikte haar geschokte kreet in toen zijn lippen zich over die van haar sloten. Terwijl ze verstijfde in zijn armen, realiseerde hij dat hij Hermelien Griffel kuste! In een grot, met een reuzin voor de ingang. _Oh!_  
Met moeite maakte hij zijn lippen los en fluisterde: 'Niet gillen, Hermelien, de reuzin slaapt.' Hij zag het besef in haar ogen dagen. Sprakeloos knikte ze. Een rode blos verscheen op haar wangen en verspreidde zich via haar hals omlaag. Zijn ogen vlogen omhoog. Gelijktijdig schoven ze uit elkaar en begonnen haastig hun kledingstukken bijeen te zoeken. Draco wierp een heimelijke blik opzij toen Hermelien haar trui over haar hoofd trok en zijn ogen bleven rusten op haar blote voeten. Geamuseerd ontdekte hij dat elke teennagel met een andere kleur nagellak was beschilderd; blauw, wit, groen, roze en paars. Alweer een onverwachte kant van Hermelien Griffel. Ze had hem betrapt, merkte hij toen hij opkeek. Blozend pakte ze haar sokken.

** o~0~O~0~o**

In absolute stilte kleedden ze zich aan, doofden het vuur en pakten hun spullen. Ze slopen op hun tenen langs de reuzin en Hermeliens hele gezicht lichtte op van blijdschap toen ze haar toverstok in ongeschonden staat ontdekte, naast de enorme arm.  
Ze haastten zich om zoveel mogelijk afstand tussen zichzelf en de slapende gigant te creëren. Toen ze uit de gevarenzone waren, haalden ze opgelucht adem. Draco merkte dat Hermelien zijn blik vermeed. Hij besloot de ongemakkelijke stilte te verbreken en zei: 'Weet je heel zeker dat er geen luizen zitten? Ik voel echt wat kriebelen op mijn hoofd.'  
Eindelijk keek ze hem aan. Haar uitdrukking was ondoorgrondelijk toen ze hem adviseerde de magische toverspreuk te gebruiken.  
'Welke?' vroeg hij, niet zeker wetend of ze hem voor de gek hield.  
Hermelien strekte haar arm en wees met haar toverstok. Voor hij iets kon doen, riep ze: 'Augimenti.' De waterstraal belandde midden op zijn hoofd en hij gilde. Uiterst mannelijke natuurlijk.  
'Mijn haar!' In de verte klonk het gegrom van de wakker wordende reuzin. 'Dat zet ik je betaald, Griffel,' dreigde hij, maar het venijn ontbrak.  
Tot zijn verbazing glimlachte ze, stapte op hem af en sloeg een arm om zijn middel. Op het moment dat het gestamp van de reuzin gevaarlijk dichtbij kwam, versmalde zijn wereld toen Hermelien hen Verdwijnselde. Merlijn mocht weten naar waar. Hij wist alleen dat hij haar niet meer losliet.


End file.
